


Спасенный

by atropo



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropo/pseuds/atropo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спасённый объект SCP беседует с доктором о происшедшем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спасенный

– Знаешь, приятель, должен сказать тебе и твоим друзьям… огромное спасибо. Нет, правда. Я не преувеличиваю, и ты не убедишь меня в том, что это твоя работа. Ха! Спасти себе подобного – ну, по крайней мере, я думаю, что мы подобные, – это тебе не ерундовина.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Сейчас – просто супер. Сначала пришлось приводить себя в порядок после той потасовки. Меня неплохо поваляли, должен признать… но ты бы видел меня в бою, клянусь, я себя неплохо показал!

– Какими были повреждения, можешь описать?

– Мне неплохо намяли бока. Вроде ничего не сломали, ха, они просто не умеют бить, чёртовы интеллектуалы. Рассуждать – сколько угодно… вывернули ногу, но я мог ходить, это уж точно была не проблема. Начистили морду. Видишь сам, ничего серьёзного. Думаю, было бы хуже – ты бы заметил!

– Это правда. Тебе нравится твоё нынешнее жильё?

– Нормально. Твоих рук дело? Мне пришлось поковыряться, чтобы всё выглядело уютно. Но неплохо. Я рукастый парень, этого не отнять. Если хочешь – посмотри сам, как тебе классно всё выглядит.

– Мы тебе верим…

– Эй, кстати, почему я не могу пройти дальше того пригорка? С красными камнями. Мне хотелось разведать местность дальше, я приготовил побольше верёвки, чтобы спуститься, и – чёрта с два. Не могу даже разобрать, что там, за горой, слишком плотный туман.

– Это необходимо для твоей безопасности. Не волнуйся, эта местность находится под наблюдением.

– Всё ясно, ты не хочешь, чтобы те ребята меня нашли. Ну, что ж…

– Расскажи о них.

– Хм. Вам, похоже, действительно надо о них знать? Ты для этого меня спас? А я уже рассыпался в комплиментах. В таком случае, засунь их себе в задницу.

– Ну что ты! Нет, конечно нет. Мы спасли тебя для того, чтобы ты жил, нам хочется общаться с тобой.

– Так я и поверил. Ладно. За твою доброту, мать её, что-нибудь расскажу. Они живут большой группировкой… нет, большой – это не то слово. У них целый город. Не понимаю, как твои друзья их так и не заметили. У них там своя атмосфера. Попадёшь – не ошибёшься. Прямо перед входом в город торчит огромный такой фанерный щит с надписями.

– Это мы установили этот щит.

– Серьёзно? Ну вы даёте.

– Специально для того, чтобы они писали что-нибудь. Что было написано там, когда ты присоединился к ним?

– Не помню. Они постоянно меняют надписи. Кстати, я слышал от тех парней из группировки, что у вас тут есть ещё одно поселение, которое любит общаться надписями. Дикари, если я верно их понял. Ха. Вы смешные ребята, чего вы хотите от дикарей? И они действительно общаются, как я и ты?

– Да, так же, как мы, на английском.

[Говорит что-то неразборчивое. Эмоциональный фон – удивлённый, насмешливый]

– Ты хотел узнать про тех парней. Спрашивай, я отвечу, так будет проще.

– За что они попытались тебя избить?

– Я бы посоветовал тебе спросить у них, раз вы общаетесь, но и сам могу сказать – разве не очевидно, нет? Я не поддерживаю их убеждения. Я, если быть честным, вообще не понимаю их убеждений.

– Они не пытались тебе объяснить?

– Пытались, но у них слишком сложные установки. Не хотел бы вдаваться в подробности.

– И всё же?

– Ладно! Хорошо! Ок! Я не понимаю ни слова из их лексикона. Можешь считать меня полным кретином, мне всё равно. Мне показалось, что они слишком обращают внимание на таких, как твои друзья. По крайней мере, я так думаю. Главным их вопросом ко мне был… ха… «За кого ты голосовал на этих выборах?»

– Этого следовало от них ожидать.

– Ты знаешь больше, чем я. Не думал, что в этом мире что-то, кроме моих знаний, вообще заслуживает внимания.

– Что ты им ответил?

– Правду.

– Что ты не понимаешь их?

– Верно, верно. Странно, что они спохватились и спросили меня. Я думаю, мне не следовало воротить нос от той огромной штуки. Плоской, похожей на той щит, но на ней были не надписи, а что-то вроде рисунка.

– Что на ней было изображено, можешь припомнить?

– Что-то похожее на тебя, но весь в верёвке. Знаешь, в такой, которую я использую – белой. Не знал, что ты и твои друзья умеют ей пользоваться.

– Ты говорил что-то о постоянном гуле…

– Да, у них всё время звучит речь, но я почти ничего не понимаю. Жить с ними невозможно. Поверь мне, ты не продержался бы и дня.

– Наверное, это действительно невыносимо.

– Это точно. Пусть они и умеют сладить с дикарями, но лучше жить отдельно, чем вникать во всю эту херню… Передай спасибо тому твоему другу.

– Дворнику?

– Да, да. Если бы он не подоспел вовремя, может быть, я бы не успел удрать. А он меня вытащил оттуда.

– Ты ведь говоришь, они не умеют драться и не покалечили тебя.

– Верно, но ты ведь понимаешь, о чём я! Их гораздо больше. Целый город. Представь, целый город против тебя. Так что тот парень был как нельзя кстати. Жаль, я не могу его сейчас сравнить с тобой. Всё ещё не понимаю разницы между тобой и твоими партнёрами.

– Мы можем попросить его прийти, чтобы вы могли поговорить.

– Можешь? Серьёзно? Это было бы… просто круто. Он сказал, что работает там. Рядом с городом. Хотя не думаю, что он меня понял. Я говорил какую-то чушь, сейчас и не вспомню, какую, я ведь был неадекватен после драки. Это поправимо, верно? Если я наговорил ему глупостей, хочу сам извиниться.

– Он работает дворником.

– Что?

– Убирает мусор.

– Как некоторые дикари, верно? Бедный парень. Надеюсь, ему никто не причинит вреда. И знаешь, держите его от того города подальше.

– Почему? Что может случиться?

– У них там большая штуковина посреди города. Они настроили на ней кучу этажей. Похоже, что когда-то это было чем-то вроде тебя или того парня, который меня спас. Они сами говорят, что он голосовал не за того и слишком много говорил. Значит, был как ты или я. Больше меня, значит – как ты.

– Ты говоришь о скелете?

– Да, да, если это так называется. Они его оплели верёвкой и сбрасывают туда нечистоты. Мне было бы жаль, если бы с тем дворником случилось что-то подобное. Эти ребята, коммунисты, или как они себя называют, уж очень мстительны.

– Не волнуйся. Мы найдём этого человека.

– Спасибо тебе. Знаешь, я хочу сказать тебе одну вещь… не зазнавайся… разговаривать с тобой и твоими друзьями гораздо приятнее.

– Ты имеешь в виду – чем с другими пауками?

– Да, да, чем с ними, хоть я и могу смотреть им в глаза. По крайней мере, при общении с тобой мне не надо ни за кого голосовать.


End file.
